Shattering Granite
by Mira Elizabeth Green
Summary: When Edward left, he made a mistake. When he came back, he didn't fix it. When things get broken, they don't always go back together with glue. Placed in Eclipse. Lemons, Language, Bella&Jacob. RR
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The sound of glass shattering is amazing. In the same instant that something is chaotic it is also beautiful. It confuses me how something so simple is made complex—something whole made into shards, a billion tiny slivers of malice.

I stared into hard, determined, black eyes. I could see nothing else. It was as if a black hole had opened up in my universe. I felt as though my body was being pulled towards the inevitable. A scream was building in my throat, I swallowed hard against it—the sound of it would bring nothing but more fear.

I closed my eyes trying desperately to find my breath, find my rationality, find my courage. I was trying so hard to find something to save me. I felt like fate was laughing at me; I felt as if I was watching life have an emotional breakdown; I felt as though the grim reaper just painful gripped my wrist and breathed in my face.

It wasn't the grim reaper sadly, more frightening—it was an angel.

I could imagine granite shattering in this instant.

The sound more beautiful and heart-breaking than glass _because _of the impossibility. Something so unpredictable—even in the instant it is happening it can't conceivably be real.

"You know why, Isabella." It wasn't condescending, only stated as if talking to a small child.

Yes. Yes, I did. I wasn't sure why I asked now. Maybe I asked to stall him; maybe in hopes that that one question would bring him to his senses, sending him cursing at himself and the fear he put me through. Originally, this had also seemed like a dream, which was fastly melting into a nightmare. Yes, there were reasons for my decisions then, but now I had ones that stood at odds with those.

"Yes," I answered him hoarsely.

A firm nod was his reply.

Yes, I knew why I had to die.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own anything. This is all something to entertain.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I felt irritation settle over my features. I slammed the phone, so loudly that Charlie jumped in the living room before turning to look at me. I wasn't usually this violent, but I was coming to the end of my rope. I felt almost feral at the moment.

"Bells?" Charlie called cautiously.

"Yeah?" I continued to glare at the phone. I was taking this personally.

"Did you get Billy again?" Charlie was getting off the couch now, full focus on me. I was usually easy. I usually wasn't very attention seeking, I did my homework, I did most the housework—I'm sure at the moment Charlie was beginning to fear that I would revert.

"No." I folded my arms across my chest, I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth it. Then I exhaled, if I wasn't still having nightly dreams about Jacob Black I would let this go. He was becoming harder and harder for me not to talk to.

"Jacob answered?" He sounded surprised, almost excited. I grimaced. Charlie crossed his arms, before grabbing the phone. "If he was that rude to you, maybe I should have a talk with Billy about-"

"Dad, he just said he didn't want to talk. Its... It just kind of bothered me." I had always been a bad liar. Jake could be a jerk all he wanted, but I wouldn't ever sell him out. Though I was slightly tempted just because of the motorcycle thing he pulled with Charlie when I came home with Edward. He must have been pretty mad, he knew Charlie's dislike for the two wheeled vehicle.

I winced remembering Charlie's rant about how they didn't have seat belts, airbags, and how a majority of the time the riders didn't even wear helmets. Then he grounded me.

No, Jacob had been much, much more unfriendly. He had told me I had made my choice, and to be grateful. He had more than just upset me. I was now pissed. I had had enough of this attitude—this childish thing of I made my choice and I couldn't have both in my life.

I felt like snorting. I could have both. In actuality, I felt like I needed Jacob too. Almost more so now because he had never left me. He was loyal. I almost laughed as I pictured his wolf form—almost like a dog. If I were in trouble now, Jacob would risk it all to help me.

Charlie stared at me unconvinced. "Ah, well, maybe we should visit La Push. It's been a while since we've gone to visit..." I could tell he was testing the waters.

"I don't know, dad," I knew what he was imagining. He was picturing a normal family, in a normal community, with a normal daughter, and his normal best friend. Charlie's world was a stage, all actors playing their part—behind the scenes, the make up and lines stayed behind. Charlie's view was a lot less complicated than the actual reality of the situation.

The situation was this: my best friend, a werewolf, told me he loved me. I ditched him to dash back to my vampire lover who had left me to begin with—which caused the werewolf best friend to fall for me in the first place. Now instead of the gaping hole I had for Edward, it was a giant crevice for Jacob.

Charlie stared at me, seeming to know he needed to be more assertive. "Well, I'm the parent... so we're going." He then nodded, as if to make it more firm.

I attempted to hide a smile. "If you say so, dad."

Charlie nodded again, grasping the phone. "I'll call Billy and let him know. Tonight, okay?"

I exhaled. Memories of what Jake had said to me cruelly flew through my head. I could imagine him holding the phone so tightly his knuckles were white. I couldn't see him wanting to see me tonight. "I guess."

Charlie winked, "Don't give me no back talk, kid."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

As I walked upstairs I thought about Edward, who I knew was most likely sitting in the rocking chair. He had probably witnessed most of the events through Charlie with some mild commentary. I knew soon Edward's patience may run thin. Since he had been home, I had been so distraught about Jacob that it seemed like they had both traded places. Instead of Edward leaving, Jacob had—even if he was right down the road. Edward was kindly putting up with me, my frustration, and my sadness at this situation.

Worst yet, I had distance myself from Edward. I wasn't letting him spend the night anymore. Mostly I was doing this because if he left again, maybe I would be slightly less hurt. On the small side, I was doing it because of the dreams I was having about Jacob. I'm sure Edward had plenty of reasons to leave besides hearing his girlfriend saying his enemy's name in her sleep.

I cracked open the door watching Edward as he shifted through my CD collection. I was sure of two things then, that he had probably already memorized it but was just going through the actions and that he also knew I was standing here. Sometimes I think that he does these things on purpose just to seem more human to me.

"I just bought the Shinedown CD if you were wondering..." I offered from the doorway, Edward's back still facing me. I watched his actions still as I spoke.

He nodded. "Yes, that one did look new." He turned to look at me then, the CD we were talking about in his right hand while the rest of the collection sat in his left.

"They're very good." I didn't know what else to say, my music was varied but Jacob had introduced me to Shinedown. He wrote one of their lyrics in a note, and Google helped me find the band.

If only it hadn't been about goodbyes.

Edward sighed before he placed the CDs back were they belonged without turning around. He was watching my face. He did this a lot now, I wasn't sure why. He always had a thoughtful look on his face when he studied mine, as if what he saw there didn't put him at rest but made him contemplative.

"Billy said for you and Charlie to come on by tonight," he watched me very closely now, I felt a muscle in my face go taunt. "Why didn't you want to go?"

I could think of a million reasons why I didn't want to go to Billy's. I was mad at Billy, mad at Jacob, the werewolves hated me, Charlie would be lost, and Edward would be anxious. I could see Edward staring out the window as I thought. Mostly, I didn't want to go because either Jake wouldn't be there or he would and he wouldn't be my Jacob.

I could see Jacob's arrogant mask plastered on as walked past Billy, Charlie and I on his way to his bedroom after a great deal of patrolling. I could imagine Charlie trying to bully Jacob into the living room and Billy making up some excuse why Jacob didn't have to be around me.

It was just going to be a big waste of time.

"Because it's going to be uncomfortable." It was the only short answer I could think of that Edward would also agree on.

"Unfortunately," Edward stepped forward before brushing the hair out of my face. "I think this is a good opportunity for you to talk to Jacob without him running."

I felt like my world had flipped. Was I getting an okay? A push to go to La Push? I felt dizzy. When did this happen?

Where was Edward?

"Yes," I replied uncertain watching his face. Not even the slightest movement to show hesitation in what he just said. "If you say so."

"Bella," Edward clasped my hands in his, not very tightly but enough pressure that I knew he was being firm. "This is making you insane. Maybe a little talk with the juvenile werewolf will keep you a little more sane."

"Or make me worse?"

Edward shook his head, trying to hide a small smile. "I seriously doubt that's possible."

I wanted to push him, but instead I hugged him.

I could imagine Jacob asking me if Edward knew where I was. It was almost hysterical what I imagined Jacob's face would look like when I told him Edward was the one who convinced me to come. I wondered what his response could possibly be. But then I was sure it would be horribly injustice.

Edward's arms tightened around me considerably. I could feel his nose pressed into my hair, almost hear him inhaling deeply. I never realized how much taller Edward was from me except in moments like these. He looked smaller than Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett-but then again I didn't really remember them lining up next to each other any time I'd known them. Edward inhaled audibly this time.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked after the uncomfortable moment.

"Just getting a good grip on your smell before that dog ruins it," he answered simply. I snorted. "Charlie's coming."

Before I could comprehend Edward's statement, he was gone.

* * *

Longer chapter 2, I promise.

Please, let me know what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 2

~_Jacob Black's POV_~

When the phone rang, I didn't think it was Bella—I thought it was Sam. If I would have known it was Bella, I would have let my dad answer it. I learned my lesson: when the phone rings, let someone else answer it; if possible leave the house entirely.

"I know you don't care, but I'm grounded." She sounded child-like. She was mad, betrayed. Which was my fault. I felt bad for giving her motorcycle up to Charlie. I remember Charlie calling me to come get them, hoping I could use the parts. Instead, I hid them in the garage. I wasn't going to destroy her bike for Charlie—all, I wanted was for her to barely see Cullen.

I didn't care if it made her mad.

But I felt guilty for betraying her, but it had it's pros.

One of the cons was me not being able to see her... if she even wanted to.

"Okay?"

"Why did you have to do that, Jake? I would have never sold you out."

I didn't agree with her, but I knew what she wanted was answers. She wanted the truth. Fine, I could handle that. "Because someone has to keep you safe."

"Edward can keep me safe, Jacob."

I felt fire in my throat. "Well, so could I. But you made your decision, Bella. You can't have it both ways. Stop calling me." Then I slammed the phone down hard.

It was harder than usual to control my temper. I could feel tremors running through my hand—the same hand that had just hung up on Isabella Swan on the first day I had talked to her since she came back with Cullen. I stared at the phone clenched deathly white in my hand. I closed my eyes willing the heat back, willing the tremors to stop. It was starting to get infuriating to be a werewolf. At first the loss of control was cool in a crazy, stupid way, now the temper made me feel like a loose canon.

I felt dangerous, which was something I didn't want to be.

I exhaled; I was willing the tremors to stop, even as they built. I could hear my father's wheel chair squeak quietly behind me. I knew he was watching, waiting. I wasn't sure if he was handling the stressful life of having a teenage werewolf well, but he was always patient. Which in the end, just seemed to piss me off more.

"What?" I pushed out from between my teeth. I could almost _feel _the air move as if my father was shaking his head. I turned to stare at him now, hoping it would help anchor me.

His eyes looked hard at me. Some technique Sam was quickly picking up on as well. Something to unnerve the person in front of them, make them spill their guts. But having grown up on the stare, I was immune. My dad sighed. "Jacob, you're not helping."

"You've got to be kidding," I ground out. "You're blaming me?"

"No, I'm not blaming you or anyone. Honestly though Jacob, the people of this village need you to act differently than you are. You need to sway Bella. The last thing this reservation needs is another vampire to worry about—especially, a newborn."

I snarled. "That is _not _going to happen."

"It will if she has nothing else to turn to!" My dad glared at me. "You need to handle this situation better, Jacob Black. Your mother would be disappointed if she saw how you acted just now."

I felt my face crunch up in pain, and a flash of regret in my father's dark eyes.

That was a low blow, a very low blow.

I was about to storm past him when the phone rang from beneath my hand, where I had forgot it was. The tiny thing was cracking from the strain of my hand. I tossed it to my dad feeling as though I just threw an ember. He caught it with ease.

"Hello? Oh, hi Charlie." My dad gave me a very pointed look. I could imagine him saying, _now look what you did. _"No, I don't have any plans... Does Jacob?" I couldn't help but shy away from the smile my dad gave me then. "No, Jake doesn't have any plans, either. What'd you have in mind?"

I grimaced. Crossing my arms, I leaned into the kitchen doorway. Sometimes I couldn't help but be amused by my father and his best friend. They were like two old ladies, always gossiping and plotting things together. It would be laughable except I was the one being plotted around.

"Make sure Bella doesn't worry herself about dinner tonight, it's on us." My father's laugh rang throughout our small house. "You won't mind if I invite the rest of the kids over? Emily enjoys cooking for everyone and a party would make her happy. It's been awhile since we've had a cookout."

I glared at my dad.

"Yeah, Bells knows everyone. No, I'm sure she won't mind." My dad winked at me wickedly. "Just tell her it's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I basically needed a filler.

My life is a train wreck at the moment. I just had to put something down in writing (which couldn't be Bella). I had to euthanize my rabbit. He was five years old, and had a stone the size of a half-dollar in his urinary tract. My lease is ending, school is getting in tense... and to top it off, my boyfriend convinced me to get a baby bunny to help grieve Pierre. Not sure if it was a good idea, but it's helping, oddly. I'm sorry for the time between updates. Should be able to update more in about a month. You guys' support is wonderful. **Hugs for reviewers**.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I felt my face turn a slight shade of red when Charlie threw the door open, gun drawn. I don't think I've ever been so surprise in my life, not once—not even with all the supernatural things that went on here in Forks. I'd never been this overpowered with disbelief—not even when Jacob turned into a werewolf, or when a vampire bit me in Arizona.

I'm not even sure Charlie knew what was going on. The gun was steady in his hands, though the rest of him shook slightly. The gun was pointed to the dot where Edward had been only thirty second before. I almost screamed in terror.

"Dad!" I yelled. I didn't know what else to do. Charlie quickly put the safety on his weapon before sticking it in his waistband. "Was that really necessary?"

Charlie coughed nervously. "I'm really sorry, Bells. I thought I heard voices." I felt my eyebrow hit my hairline. Charlie turned a dark red, "Not those kind of voices! I thought-"

"What did you think?" I was kind of irritated now. I knew what Charlie thought he heard. He thought he heard Edward, and he was right. Did not account for the gun though...

Charlie should have to explain that part to me, if not now—later.

"Never mind," Charlie replied slowly, now realizing he overreacted. "I probably should take a vacation from work."

I nodded tightly, feeling my heart trying to catch up with the fact that my dad may very well have shot Edward had he been human and unable to hear Charlie's brain. Two key things that would have let him survive if Charlie would have caught him unawares, but would have left us with a lot more questions to answer.

Like, for instance, why bullets bounce off my boyfriend.

If Edward and I were together...

I blinked at this thought. No where in the two weeks since I saved him did he ask if we were together. He just assumed. I felt my temper flare, which may be why Charlie was planning on shooting Edward subconsciously.

Which kind of made sense to me since he did hurt his one and only little girl.

"What's up, dad?" I tried to ask casually. There had been like a three to four minute delay between Charlie's last comment and my thought process. The air was still with awkwardness.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe I should leave and start all over." He sounded genuinely embarrassed.

I tried not to laugh, "You're already here, though."

Charlie shook his head. "I was coming to tell you the good news. Billy invited us over."

I wasn't surprised, I'd known this for almost five minutes now. I smiled, or what I hope came out as a smile. "Jacob going to be there?"

Charlie smiled proudly. "Yes, he is. Billy also said he's got food covered tonight. Which is good, you know I like that blackening seasoning he has." Charlie glanced outside the window for half a second, I wondered if he saw it was slightly cracked open. "We're going to leave in about a half hour. Billy said he was ready anytime we were."

I knew in an instant of intuition that Charlie was worried I would change my mind, which was most likely why he was standing in my room still. He had this thoughtful look on his face as he looked around the room, as though trying to keep an eye on me as well as try not to look to damning in the process. I could help but wince as he walked past me to close and lock the window.

"You really should keep that closed. I know you think you're safe on the second story, but I'd prefer if you kept it locked. Never know, someone might be able to climb that tree out there," then he laughed, as though it were a joke. I fake laughed with him. I imaged the neighbors now watched our front yard with a soap opera like passion. Between the shirtless hottie who only comes around every once in a while and the physical form of a Greek god who climbs it nearly everyday. I'm sure the old lady across the street was always handy with binoculars.

Then again, Edward would notice for sure if she were watching him.

"Dad, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to take a shower and get dressed."

Charlie's face pinked. "Oh."

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes flat," I watched Charlie leave before grabbing my favorite jeans, a tee that read 'peace' spelled with items of nature and a matching pair of underwear.

I jogged across the hall to the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as it would go before closing the door behind me. I felt like I needed to scrub myself senseless. I didn't want to go into werewolf territory reeking of vampire.

When the bathroom began to fill with steam I stepped into the hot water cascade. I began to thoroughly scrub my skin, twice over to be sure before tackling my hair. I washed it three times before I was satisfied that if it didn't smell like shampoo it at least didn't smell like vampire.

I was trying desperately hard not to think about what I was about to do.

I needed Jacob Black in my life, I just had to find a way to get him back in my life.

I had a brief debate in my head about telling him about the dreams I was having. The romantic dreams, the life fulfilling dreams about kids and old age, and most especially the seriously explicit sex dreams that hit me like a category five hurricane-leaving me shaking hours later. I shivered thinking about the one I had last night. Jacob's hot flesh melting against mine, his lips fierce and all consuming as they embraced mine fully.

Unlike Edward. Even dreams about Edward were censored.

I brushed my teeth thinking about how Edward was probably lying about wanting me to talk to Jacob. He was a very good liar-I winced at the memory of Edward proving that point about thirty five yards into the woods behind my house. Jacob hadn't ever lied to me, I'm sure if he did he would be horrible at it just like me.

I stood in front of the door, studying the full length mirror. I was trying to decide whether I looked excited or anxious when a knock sounded from the door.

"Bella, are you ready?"

I opened the door, seeing Charlie already at the edge of the stairs. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

AN: So I'm really pissed. I just typed another 1500 words on fanfiction and tried to save it and it said I wasn't logged in. Just lost it ALL!

Posting here, because I'm too impatient to start over.

So upset, I remember the major points-but the finer ones are gone. I'm currently writing the next chapter on word. I need reviews please, it motivates me. My car just died, everyone. lol, and to make matters way worse, my home phone just got turned off. So this is my main form of entertainment-and I refuse to post here if no one [but a few! :D thank you guys!] reviews. Well, maybe I still would but it wouldn't be as good. lol

**Cookies for reviewers. **


End file.
